LEB:PC: Serris Vilman (froggalpha)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d10+1}} 3 |Action=Minor |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic |Power Description=''Target:'' One creature. Serris marks the target until he uses this power again or until the end of the encounter.}} 1 |Action=Minor |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Force, Psionic, Psychic |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An enemy marked by Serris deals damage to one of his allies with an attack that does not include him as a target. Effect: The target takes force and psychic damage equal to the damage its attack dealt to Serris’ ally.}} 1 |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description=One ally adjacent to Serris can make a melee basic attack against the target as a free action. If the attack hits, the target has vulnerable 2 to all damage until the end of Serris’ next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Healing, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+4 damage, and one ally within 5 squares of Serris gains 5 temp HP.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+4 damage and Serris marks the target until the end of his next turn.}} 1 |Description=''Target:'' Each enemy in burst 1. 1d10+4 damage and Serris marks the target until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+4 damage. Until the end of Serris’ next turn, the target grants conbat advantact to allies that are adjacent to it.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Healing, Psionic |Power Description=Close burst 5; Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 1d6 additional HP. The target also gains +1 to all attack rolls until the end of Serris’ next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Charm, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs Will; 2d10+4 damage and the target is dazed. Miss: Half Damage. Effect: The target is affected by Serris’ suggestion (save ends). Until the suggestion ends, whenever the target makes an attack, one ally adjacent to the target can make a melee basic attack against it as a free action after the target’s attack is resolved.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=9 (-1) |Constitution=17 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=14 (+2) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=17 (+3) |Skills=Arcana +9, Diplomacy +10, Endurance +9, Streetwise +12 |Feats=Action Surge, Weapon Proficiency: Greatspear, Impending Victory, Hafted Defense |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Quicksilver Chainmail +1, Byeshk Greatspear +1, Amulet of Physical Resolve +2, 3pp, 16 gp, 8 sp}} Character Information Background Appearance He stands short and sturdy, for those in his profession. His coloring and features betray his origins as an urban mutt better than any story. His clothing and gear look unremarkable, though the quality stands out on a closer inspection. These all combine to make a relatively drab individual, but that is not the impression he gives. His black hair is long enough to frame his face, and has a luster to it even when three days on the road. His eyes stand out in his face like blue jewels, while his teeth are a white uncommon in these times. His skin is as smooth as the best clay, and just dark enough to lend an air of the exotic. All in all, a bland collection of mostly unremarkable ingredients that strikes a chord in the observer. Age: '''19 '''Gender: Male Height: ''' 5'6" '''Weight: '''150 lbs Personality '''Alignment: Good Serris presents himself as a simple sort, and for the most part it's accurate. He wears his emotions on his sleeve, adventuring for the experience of it, and the chance to improve the world, and this positive attitude can infuse his every action. There is iron underneath which runs deep, though he consciously brings it up only when he must. Hooks * Serris left his criminal past behind him when he started adventuring. Some of his old contacts may not agree. * Kicker Adventure History Ministats Serris - Male Human Ardent|Battlemind (Mantle: Elation) 4 Passive Perception: 13, Passive Insight: 13 AC:20, Fort:18, Ref:18, Will:20 -- Speed:5(6 w/ pp) HP:45/45, Bloodied:22, Surge Value:11, Surges Left: 11/11 Power Points: 4, Action Points: 1, MI Daily Uses: 1, Second Wind: not used Powers: Ire Strike, Energizing Strike, Whirling Defense Battlemind’s Demand, Mindspike, Spectral Legion Ardent Surge, Implanted Suggetion, Feather Step Byeshk Spear Power Mantle of Elation: Serris and each ally within 5 squares has +3 to damage rolls for opportunity Attacks. Each ally within 5 squares gets +2 to diplomacy and intimidate. Conditions: None Equipment Wishlist Equipment Coins: 3 pp, 16 gp, 8 sp Encumbrance: 81lbs Normal Load: 90lbs Heavy Load: 180lbs Maximum Drag Load: 450lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 11 (8 Class + 3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 Race - 1 Equipment) or 6 with power points (6 Race - 1 Equipment + 1 Magic Item Property) Racial Features Human (PH) * +2 to any one ability (chose Constitution) * Bonus At-Will Power: Serris knows one extra At-Will Power from his class (Ire Strike) * Bonus Feat: Serris gained one additional feat at first level. (chose Weapon Proficiency: Greatspear) * Bonus Skill: Serris gained one additional trained skill from his class list at first level (chose Streetwise). * Human Defense Bonuses: Serris has a +1 bonus to each Non-AC Defense (Fort, Ref, Will) * Vision: Normal * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid Ardent (PHB3) * Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather, Hide, Chainmail * Weapon Proficiency: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged * Bonuses to Defense: +1 Fortitude or Will (chose Will) * Ardent Mantle (Hybrid, Elation): Serris and each ally within 5 squares of him get a +3 modifier as a bonus to all damage rolls for opportunity attacks. Each ally within 5 squares of Serris gets a +2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate. * Power Points: Used to boost powers with the "Augmentable" keyword. At 4th level there are 4. More are gained at later levels. Hybrid Battlemind (PHB3) * Armor Proficiency: Superseded by Hybrid Ardent * Weapon Proficiency: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged * Bonuses to Defense: +1 Will * Psionic Defense (Hybrid): Gain the Battlemind’s Demand power and either the Blurred Step or Mind Spike powers. (chose Mind Spike) * Power Points: Used to boost powers with the "Augmentable" keyword. At 4th level there are 4. More are gained at later levels. Feats * Human: Weapon Proficiency: Greatspear(PHB/AV): Serris is proficient in the use of a Greatspear * 1st: Action Surge(PHB): Serris gains a +3 bonus to attack rolls he makes during any action he gains by spending an action point. * 2nd: Impending Victory(PHB3): Serris has a +1 bonus to attacks against bloodied foes when using at-will powers. * 4th: Hafted Defense(PHB3): Serris gains a +1 bonus to AC and Reflex while wielding a polearm or staff in two hands. Background Sharn(EPG): +2 bonus to Streetwise Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Riedran Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit - 5 gp for Identification Papers w/ Portrait - 2 sp for Traveling Papers - 75 gp for Riding Horse -------- 3pp 16 gp 8 sp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Byeshk Greatspear +1 (SAC) - taken at character creation * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Quicksilver Chainmail +1 (PH) - taken at character creation * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 (AV) - taken at character creation XP * 3750 XP from starting at level 4 * 1784 XP from the Paper Chase * 700 XP from 4 RPs, time reward during Paper Chase Total XP: 6234 Changes * June 15, 2010: Created * July 7, 2010: Judge Suggested Error Corrections * October 26, 2010: retired Serris at level 5. Created Tock Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 (starting) Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Hybrid Category:LEB:Ardent Category:LEB:Battlemind Category:LEB:Sharn Category:LEB Category:LEB:Retired Characters Category:LEB:Inactive Characters